A Date that Went Wrong
by alucard31
Summary: Dipper invites Pacifica on a date but someone wount doubt on crash it. Rated K plus for violence and language. EDITED COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N) Hey guys here Victor bringing you a dipcifica story. Its my first fic so enjoy!)**

It was a normal day at Gravity Falls, Oregon. Dipper was reading his book 3, Mabel was with her friends Candy and Grenda, Stan is watching the Duck-tective, Soos is fixing a lamp, and Wendy is slacking off. Just a regular day at Gravity Falls. But Dipper doesn't want to slack the day off, so he goes to the city. He sits on a bench and eats an icecream. Just then someone sits by Dipper.

"Hello, um, Dipper" said the person, who turned to be

"Pacifica?" Dipper said shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by here" she said. What she doesn't know is that Dipper has feelings for her.

"What do I tell her!" Dipper thought. "Good" he said

"So how have you been?" she said

"Oh, just enjoying an icecream" he said

"Ok, oh do you know wheres Mabel?" she said

"Y-Yeah, she's with her friends" he replied

"Ok" she said. There was an awkward silence between the two until Dipper said

"Hey do you have um plans for tommorow night?" he asked

"Um no, how about you?" she said

"Well no," he started "do you wanna come somewhere with me? he said shyly

"Y-Yeah" she replied "where and when?"

"Tomorrow at The Club at 7:00"

"Ok, i'll be there" she said

"Ok see ya there" he replied.

"Bye Dip" she said as she walked away

"Bye cifica" he said waving his hand. "This is gonna be the best day!" he said to hmself.

* * *

**And what do you guys think gimme your opinions and wait for the next chapter: the date**

**Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N sorry if chapter 1 was short but this one will be longer than the other. Enjoy :)**

**Prolougue (sorry for not puting it last chapter) I dont own Gravity Falls. Enjoy :)**

**EDITED CHAPTER**

The next day

Dipper passes some time looking for the Hide Behind. Dipper tried everything to find him from puting mirrors and cameras to finding clues. Many hours of searching but no success. But the Hide Behind was always following Dipper but he didn't knew. He finaly gave up on his search. Dipper finally returned to the shack.

_The day before_

_Pacifica just went away from Dipper. But Mabel and her friends saw everything._

_"We gotta stop them or they're gonna date," said Mabel with an angry look on her face._

_"Yeah we better" said Candy. No one knew this, but Candy has a secret crush on Dipper._

_"What are we gonna do?" asked Grenda not really interested in crushing Dipper and Pacifica's date. "We need a plan first,"_

_"Yeah what do we have to do?" said Candy_

_"Well i'll try to stop Dipper inside the Shack. If he escapes my plans it's your turn to attack. Do every possible thing or else we're doomed."_

_"OK, understood" said Candy_

_"We'll do so" said Grenda_

_"We're gonna stop them!" said Mabel with and evil grin on her face._

Back to the date day

Dipper took a shower, and Mabel tried everything to stop Dipper from going with Pacifica on their Date. She hid his shampoo, deodorant, teeth brush, comb, she messed with his hair, ate his mints (which caused her a great stomach ache) and even tried to destroy the golf cart.

"Mabel!" yelled Dipper "Where the heck is my shampoo, deodorant, teeth brush, and comb!"

"I dunno, why do you ask me" said Mabel looking suspicious.

"Well because you hate me going on a date with Pacifica and you can do everything to stop me, I know you well" he said

"Whatever, find them on your own"

Dipper got out of Mabel's traps (he eventualy found his shampoo, teeth brush and comb, got a new deodorant, fixed his hair).

He also got some mints from Wendy.

"Hey Wendy" said Dipper. Wendy was in late night turn on the Mystery S'hack.

"Yeah dude" she replied

"Got any mints with you"

"Yeah I see you're taking serious your date with Northwest" she said

"Gimme two please" he said

"Ok" she gave Dipper two mints "Good luck man"

"Thanks" he said as he ran out of the S'hack.

Mabel's plans didn't work against Dipper so it was Candy and Grenda's turn.

Eventually he didn't expect that Grenda and Candy were also on their plans. They made a barricade to stop Dippers path, which Dipper found the way to cross it. Grenda dressed herself as robber and took Dippers book 3 (he takes it everywhere lol) but Grenda is slow and Dipper caught her fast. It was now Candy at her own to stop his secret crush on going with the rich spoiled brat Northwest to a date.

Candy tried everything, but everything failed. Eventualy she got the cart destroyed but Dipper could get there by foot. Candy gave up.

Finaly, Dipper reached the Club. Dipper knew Mabel was coming, but didn't expect someone else he knew to come.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN Cliffhanger who came to ruin Dipper and Pacifica's Date? Fing out on next chapter! Bye guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS I HAVE SEEN THAT YOUVE BEEN READING THE STORY SO I DECIDED TO MAKE THE 3RD CHAPTER, WITH SOME NEW OC GUESTS! ENJOY**

**Chapter 3**

**Prolougue: I don't own GF, just my OC's and story line**

Dipper reached The Club by 7:05, so was Pacifica, which came 10 minutes late.

"H-hey Pacifica, thanks for coming" said Dipper as they were seated.

"Yeah why wouldn't I come?" she said

"Well, whatever what are you having" he said

"Lobster with fried shrimp and fish." she replied

"Wow, you really eat" he said "ill just have a Lobster"

Just then a person entered the restaurant. He was wearing a black sweater hiding his face with a hoodie. He looked towards the table where Dipper and Pacifica were seated. He reached there and said:

"Pacifica, what are you doing with this- commoner" said the person. He was their same height, a boy.

"Jay! What are you doing here?" she said shocked. Dipper was angry at the moment but just contained himself because of Pacifica.

"What are YOU doing here?" he said "and why not with me? You prefer to be with this ugly stupid commoner than with me!"

That was it, Dipper wouldn't stand it more. He stood up ad he faced Jay.

"What did you say you rich spoiled rat?!" Dipper yelled at him very angryly.

"STOP!" yelled Pacifica at both boys who were about to enter a fight.

"Cifica, you gotta be with people of your class not commoners like this" he said pointing at Dipper

"That's it, you're so dead!" said Dipper angrily. After he said that Dipper punched Jay in the face. He left him bleeding from the nose.

"So you wanna fight, then take this!" yelled Jay angrily as he kicked Dipper in his stomach. Dipper stood up and punched him in the face again. He responded with another punch in the nose.

"NO, STOP IT JAY!" yelled Pacifica trying to separate the two from fighting, only to get 'accidentaly' punched Pacifica in the eye.

"OH IMMA KILL YOU!" yelled Dipper as he threw himself over Jay and started a rain of punches over him. Jay could stand back and fight him but was very tired, still he managed to give Dipper a big punch that sent him flying to the wall and some extra seats. Pacifica went to Dippers aid but he stood up and courageously, went over Jay and did the same as he did, only stronger. Jay crashed on the wall and damaged it.

"Y-you won't get away from this, i'll be back, and i'll have my reven-nge!" he barely said as he dissapeared from their sight. It was it.

"T-thanks for defending me Dip, but that was stupid, you're bleeding badly and have a purple eye and-" Pacifica stopped as Dipper leaned and kissed her.

"Well, lets go home" said Dipper as he and Pacifica left the restaurant. The bill for the damages they made was $1,405, which both Dipper and Pacifica payed. They are now boyfriend and girlfriend and they are in peace- **only for now.**

**"I'll get my revenge on you Dipper Pines! I swear ill kill you!"**

**AND THAT'S THE END SORRY IF IT WAS NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED OR IF I MADE IT TOO SHORT OR TOO MUCH VIOLENCE. HOWEVER THANKS FOR READING. READ THE SEQUEL DRAGON BALL GF (IT WAS ALREADY RELEASED) BYE GUYS :)**


End file.
